


Our Sins

by WickedHeadache



Series: Unfinished affairs [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lime, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: After breaking up an affair, Regina tries to move on, only to discover that's a little hard when you and your ex-lover live in the same town.





	Our Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Golden Queen Week 2019: Four seasons/Deadly sins.  
> This is a second part.

**i.** **summer**

Regina lied in bed, air conditioning at full force and a glass of wine on her hand. She was boring herself to death. She had taken a vacation week that Sunday, when all she could think of was relaxing and sunbathing in a swimsuit while having some fun for once. Yet, things happened — she and Rumple had broken their secret, kinky affair, after months doing it — and now she wasn't in the mood for “fun.”

The wine was good, though. She would have to thank Emma for it later, when she was back in the mood to coexist with other human beings. She considered herself lucky Henry was staying with Emma this week. Which sounded awful, and made her feel guilty as hell because, shouldn't she be putting her son before her silly emotional issues? Regina should be calling Henry non-stop, asking about his day and Violet and all those things she was constantly worrying about.

However, there was something in her way. She wasn't feeling like it.

She took a healthy gulp of wine as she opened her laptop and her Netflix account. Should she watch a series or a movie? Didn't know. Didn't care. She started the first movie on sight and blinked at the screen, not really paying attention.

Regina hated feeling like this. Exhausted. She usually had enough strength to run every morning and yell at stubborn people during work, and there was a lot left for her to socialize for more than a few hours without feeling drained. Now, for the first time in a very long time, that's how she felt. Drained.

There was a knock on her door and she forced herself out of bed with a groan. Who dared to bother her at such hours? At… 2 pm? Her brow furrowed. It was later than she had thought. Straightening her back, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing back dark locks on both sides of her head with one move. Regina walked careless down the stairs, wearing the only yoga pants she owned and a large, loose t-shirt.

She stared back at the molesting person, her face blank and uninterested until she blinked her way back to reality and the sunlight that almost left her blind.

“Emma, what’re you doing here?” She said.

“Hello to you too,” the woman retorted, but it lacked kick. She was too distracted staring at Regina. “What’s going on? I haven't heard from you since Sunday.”

“I’m resting,” Regina shrugged and turned around to go inside. She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. “Are you gonna come in or are you just gonna keep staring at my back?”

Emma quickly stepped inside and closed the door. “Shit, this is dark. Open a window,” she said. Regina didn't answer. “Is this related to what happened the other day?”

“The...other day?”

“Y’know, In the pool? You seemed shaken.”

She looked away and entered the kitchen to search for some food. She found leftover pizza and took a bite as she faced Emma again.

“I appreciate your concern but,” she swallowed and shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“Are you eating leftover pizza?” Emma frowned. “Yeah, you're totally fine,” she said sarcastically.

“I just…needed a day off. To recharge.”

“I know that you took a week off.”

Regina sighed exasperatedly. “I like vacations too!”

She walked towards the living room. She just wanted to do nothing. Wasn't she allowed to? Couldn't she day drink and stay in bed without a care in the world? Couldn't she have a day, at the very least, to feel like herself again? She had never had a second to rest since the curse broke, and that was seven years ago. She was always busy with a villain, or redemption, or having an affair with a married man — twice.

Regina let herself fall on the couch with a groan, eyes shut as the sole of her hands rubbed them. She was beginning to see a pattern, really. So desperate for love, Rumple would say, that she had succumbed to the charms of the most inaccessible men. She wasn't, though, she refused to believe that. She had come too far for that. She had gotten everything she wanted. Right?

“Regina, what is going on?” Emma demanded to know, following after her. “This isn't like you.”

She opened her eyes, her gaze boring into Emma's, and set her jaw. “I’m tired, Emma. I wanna be alone.” Emma stared at her. “Please.”

The blonde nodded slowly, surprised that she hadn't gotten an actual answer. (Regina guessed it was because she knew she could tell her anything. However, she wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart). The woman finally left the mansion, and Regina could breathe again.

Coming back to her bedroom, she picked up the glass of red wine she had placed on her nightstand and downed what was left of it. The movie was still on. The angry man on the screen kept cursing on untranslated Italian as Regina walked past the bed and stood up in front of the balcony window, curtains pushed to both sides. She observed her town.

The temperature was higher than every other year and she didn't know if she was thankful or annoyed by it. It was Wednesday, and no one was outside during the afternoon when they could get sunburned. Except one particular family, and the one she wanted to see the least. The Golds were waltzing around like the happy little family they were. Her heart started beating hard and she pulled the curtains shut, going back to lay in bed.

Regina emptied the rest of the bottle on her glass. She stared at it, biting the inside of her cheeks. Raising it to her lips, she paused to look at the mirror. She couldn't stand the sight of her reflection, knowing who she was and what she had done. If Rumple was there with her, he would tell her to embrace the darkness, that it's a part of her she would never get rid of. The mirror shattered with the impact of a full glass of wine.

**ii. fall**

“I thought we could celebrate Thanksgiving in your house this year.”

Regina looked up at Snow, brows lifted. Usually, they went to Granny's and had dinner with the entire town. Snow had an adorable pout in her mouth that went perfectly with the begging eyes. Regina understood it well. As lovely as it was to be in good terms with the people of Storybrooke, it was also tiring to celebrate with people that she didn't really consider her family. Like the dwarves.

“Sure.”

“Great!” Snow beamed. “Now I just have to tell Zelena and Belle about this.”

That made Regina stop on her tracks. “Belle?”

“Yes,” she frowned in confusion. “So she brings Gold and Gideon.”

She wanted to slap herself. Of course he was going to be there. He was family. It didn't matter what she did, Regina was going to have to face him eventually. She had managed to avoid Rumple for two months, not wanting to do something stupid like gape at him on the street..

Along with the leaves of the trees, her feelings dried up into a void of numbness in her chest. She couldn't put that at risk. She was back out of the house, working, waving hello to people on the streets as she made her way to Granny's for breakfast with her son, just like she used to before she became an emotional mess. Regina shook her head to herself. She should've known better than to completely isolate herself and warning everyone that something was wrong.

Because it wasn't, but it was suspicious. Not that anyone could ever figure out that the two most powerful wizards in town were having a sexual —and sentimental, to her chagrin— affair after years of established happy endings.

“Right. Sorry, I'm a bit distracted.”

“I can tell. What is it?”

“Oh, nothing,” she waved it off. “Henry is starting to think about colleges.”

Snow offered her a sympathetic look and tried to cheer her up saying, “He’s taking Neal trick-or-treating tonight.”

“Willingly?” That brought a smile to her face.

“Almost.”

That night, while the children went door by door asking for candy, Regina sat in a table outside of Granny's, observing little monsters, witches and princesses. She sipped calmly from a cup of coffee. Outdoors, regardless of the noisy kids running around, was quieter than indoors, where everybody wore costumes and were insufferably happy in the party.

The jacket covering her shoulders protected her from the newly chilling wind that came with fall. Ridiculous pumpkins were decorating the diner, and Regina felt tempted to enchant and make them much scarier, maybe terrify some children. She paused. Perhaps later that night.

Her hands tightened around her cup as she lifted her gaze. The delight disappeared from her face and was replaced with a scowl. Coming at her direction were Belle, Gideon and Rumplestiltskin. The boy held onto his parents’ arms as they swung him. Just a beat, and the Dark One’s eyes were on hers, widening before a frown set on him face.

“Hey, Regina,” Belle saluted her.

Regina blinked and focused her attention on the woman. She swallowed thickly. Her eyes had just glowed purple without her realizing until now, though Rumple had. Luckily, Belle seemed unaware of how out of control her emotions were. Her hands gripped the cup even tighter.

“Belle. Having a nice family outing?” She said through gritted teeth. The woman picked her boy into her arms with an easy smile.

“Yes. Why aren't you with yours?”

“Oh, Henry is being forced into trick-or-treating with Neal.”

She was so nice and happy, and had Rumple all to herself. Regina left the cup over the table and hid her hands under it. She could feel her magic wildly under her skin. By the looks of it, Rumple could sense it, too. His eyes had turned golden for half a second before he looked away.

“That’s a pity. Do you want to join us?” Belle asked suddenly. Regina almost choked.

Then, she wanted to choke her. How dared she to rub her happiness in her face, to try and include her in a family that wasn't hers? The last thing Regina needed was to be close to Rumple.

“No, I have better things to do, thank you very much,” she snapped and stood up, entering the diner and forgetting the cup outside.

“What is her problem?” She heard Belle say in indignation behind her back.

Her. Her problem was her.

**iii. winter**

Turned out the problem was Regina, which she would have realized earlier if her head hadn't been blinded with jealousy. Rumple was a husband and a father, and she was the other woman. That's exactly why she had broken up with him. It was the right thing to do.

Today she cursed Rumple and his curse for creating a town in Maine, instead of a warmer place, like Massachusetts, or some Caribbean island. This year’s Christmas Eve dinner was in the Swan-Jones’ home, and Regina had all her gifts ready, besides the gingerbread cookies she was taking to the party.

While outside was snowing, the house was warm and relaxing. David was sitting on the couch in the living room with Emma and Snow and Hook were losing their minds in the kitchen. She walked to them.

“Hey, you're doing okay?”

“Regina!” Snow exclaimed, seemingly relieved, and hugged her.

“I got the cookies,” she showed the baked goods to them.

“Thank God! We can check them off our list.”

“List?” Regina raised an eyebrow. She got no answer. Snow was too busy checking on the turkey and Hook focused on the mashed potatoes.

There was a knock on the front door and she went to open it. Rumple and Gideon stood there, the father staring awkwardly at her. Regina gulped as she took notice of the man’s suit. It was the same he had worn that day at the pool — because if anyone wore a suit at the pool, it would be the Dark One, of course. It made her blush slightly, and she could tell by the knot in her stomach that it wasn't of embarrassment.

“Well, hello,” the man said, an empty look on his face.

“Hi. Hello, Gideon,” she smiled down at the boy that beamed at her. It was easier to focus on him.

“Hi, Auntie Gina!” He said.

“Is your mommy with you?” She couldn't help but ask.

“She is sick,” Gold answered for him.

Gideon crunched his nose. “Gross.”

“Oh,” she nodded blankly. “Is she okay?”

“Yes,” he left it at that, and Regina clenched her jaw.

He had started talking to her curtly since Halloween, and she was sure that if they had seen each other before it would've been the same.

“Come on in.”

Closing the door, she sighed before joining David and Emma at the couch. Guilt washed over her. She felt so relieved when she heard Belle wasn't coming, and yet so hurt that Rumple wasn't looking at her with soft eyes anymore.

“What’s with the wallowing?” David said.

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“No, I know that look,” he insisted.

“What look?”

“You’re pining,” he grinned.

Regina scoffed. “I’m not pining after anything.”

“You are,” Emma interjected. She shot her a betrayed look. “It’s true. You've been...sad,” Regina scoffed louder, “since summer.”

“Who is it?”

“Oh, my God,” she gaped incredulously. “Just when I thought some parts of this family would leave me alone.”

Well, technically, one part of the family did, but it was the one she craved for them to pay attention to her. She just thanked God Zelena wasn't there to make her want to kill her yet.

She went upstairs, with the intention of using the bathroom, but stopped on her tracks when somebody grabbed her wrist. Her wish had come true, it seemed. Rumple was smirking at her, like old times.

“I heard you are pining after me,” he stated. “I'm flattered.”

She pulled her wrist away from his hand, a scowl on her face. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, please, dearie, we both know what you truly want.”

She gave him a once-over before pulling her chin up. “I thought I let myself clear when I broke things off.”

“And foolishly, I thought it was over,” he took a step forward.

She stepped back. “It is.”

“Is it?” He advanced. Her back collided with the wall. “I saw how you were looking at me earlier. I recognize that telltale desire in your eyes, Regina.”

His lips skimmed over hers, drawing her gaze to them. “And I saw how you looked at me.”

“How?” He muttered.

She slammed her lips to his into a hard kiss. He quickly took control of it. God, how she had missed him and that way of his of gripping her hips to the bruising point and pushing them against the wall. She shouldn't be doing this. He was married, she reminded herself. He was married. He left her lips to bite her neck. She bit down a gasp. He was married… but his wife wasn't around to see them.

One hand grabbed the back of his neck and the other reached his butt. Her lips remained open as he left open-mouthed kisses all over her throat, and her collarbones, and behind her ear.

“We shouldn't be doing this.”

“You want it,” he said against her skin.

“They could hear us,” she whimpered.

“And you love it,” he muttered to her ear. He sneaked a hand to her behind and squeezed. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” she hissed.

“Regina, where are you?” A voice was heard from downstairs, and they pulled apart as if they had been burned.

“Of course they notice _your_ absence,” Rumple rolled his eyes.

“Go hide,” she hissed to him. “You have lipstick all over your...face.”

“Your neck is red,” he said to her before walking away.

“Dammit,” Regina mumbled.

“It’s time for dinner,” Snow's voice said.

With a snap of her fingers, she looked perfect again as she walked down the stairs.

**iv. spring**

Sitting on her desk, more than gladly she let the Dark One rip off her shirt. Hands were running up her skirt and teeth were biting her lips. All she could do was throw back her head and take it with pleasure. His chest was nude, thanks to her, and she let her hands wander to his belt.

They hadn't done it in her office before, and this was their first time since they broke up. She felt Rumple lick over where he had bitten before starting ravishing her lips once again. Her fingers interlaced with his hair and she pulled it, roughly, making him dig his fingertips on her thighs.

Regina wanted more. Regina wanted to drown herself in Rumple's skin. Regina wanted to stop thinking.

Rumplestiltskin was like a drug for her. He turned her into an addict. Now that she had had another taste of him after months of abstinence, she craved for more. And it had been just a kiss.

Like the leaves in spring, her feelings were back and stronger than ever. She wanted them gone. She wouldn't be a homewrecker, not again. She couldn't. Besides, she remembered perfectly how he had looked at her during Christmas. He had looked at her like she was nothing.

She stared at his eyes now and she observed pure, unadulterated lust in them. It wasn't nothing, and it was exactly what she liked to see in them. Her breathing was shallow as Rumple joined their lips again. He rode up her skirt to her hips and pulled her closer to him, making her intertwine her legs around him. She could feel him hard against her.

“Soaked,” he said, his fingers brushing over her underwear. “Just the way I like it.”

“Stop teasing,” she moaned.

“After how long you have kept me waiting? I don't think so,” he chuckled, lips skimming against her ear. “I missed this.”

She froze. She inhaled sharply as she pulled back slightly to look at him. He pressed his hand against her center but she pushed him away.

“What-?” He stopped when she saw the look on her face.

“I can't do this.”

And the warm in his eyes was cold again. She exhaled. He was hating her, she knew that, but she preferred the hatred over those horrible things she noticed when he looked at her. Her heartbeat raced in fear. She couldn't break a family, no matter how terribly vanilla it was for someone like him. When his gaze was on her, what she saw in it would ruin lives.

He had looked at her with love in his eyes.

  
  



End file.
